log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinjo
Kinjo (菫星) is a Lander Half-Alv Successor and the young leader of the Kunie clan operating in Akiba. Although Kinjo is referred to as a single person, it seems that there are in fact several individuals that share the same name; however, they also all share the same memories and knowledge, so it is difficult to tell.菫星 on the Log Horizon Database Appearance Kinjo is described as young-looking man despite being years older than Rayneshia, with purple pupils and black hair and wearing a high-collared tuxedo. Although his face looked young, his hands look like a middle-aged man's, causing Rayneshia to wonder about his true age. Personality Kinjo is a very stoic and expressionless individual, but it is hard to tell whether he constantly wears a poker face or if he truly cannot express emotion. However, even he was obviously excited when he and Roderick unveiled the prototype meter; he is also good at making conversation in spite of his lack of expressions. Synopsis Fallen Guardian arc He visited Rayneshia during the time of the murderer's rampage. It was he who informed her about the fact that one of the Mobile Armors was stolen from one of the Guard rooms. It was also he who revealed that the person who was murdering the Adventurers a member of the Kunie clan and Guard, Enbart Nelles. Kinjo admitted was a shame they have brought about themselves and offered his sincere apologies due to their mismanagement but, with this information, answered many of the unusual occurrences that were happening with the murder's actions. When asked if they can do anything to stop Nelles' actions, Kinjo responded by saying that cutting the Mobile Armor's power would require shutting down Akihabara's defensive magic circle, which would also leave the city vulnerable to attacks from Monsters since both systems were connected to it. Furthermore, after shutting the magic circle off, it would take another ten years for it to be reactivated, a revelation which shocked the girl to her core. One more time he reunites with Rayneshia, this time accompanied by Henrietta, where they deactivate the magic circle in Akiba so that the murderer couldn't take advantage of the Mobile Armor's teleportation ability. In the conversation Kinjo hints that he may want to pay his debts with another person. Gold of the Kunie arc In order not to get tailed by Minami's spies, Shiroe invites Kinjo to a discussion in a snowy, rural area, with Li Gan serving as a helper. Through unknown means, Kinjo travels alone to the shelter they are staying at. However, because neither side was willing to reveal all their information, the negotiations fail, although Kinjo does give Shiroe a hint as to where the Kunie's base of operations were.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 1: Shiroe of the Northern Lands When Shiroe enters in the final room of the Abyssal Shaft dungeon he finds Kinjo, alonside the gold vortex and the raid boss Uru of the Nine Prison. This time Shiroe is able of successfully negotiates with him and temporarily gains access to the gold he needs in order to buy all the important structures and open fields in the Yamato server and give it all back to the server so that no individual could now hold them, relieving the Round Table Alliance of the duty of maintaining the Guild Meeting Hall and the Cathedral. However, he specifically leaves personal property out of the equation so that he wouldn't infringe on anybody else. Homesteading the Noosphere arc When members of Marine Organization began struggling against the Genius, Roderick and Kinjo appeared with a prototype meter that could counter the Genius' abilities. Later, when the Shibuya Raid Team is about to depart, Kinjo sees them off at the city walls, wishing them luck. Collapse of the Round Table arc Kinjo is invited to the restructured Round Table Council as an adviser of urban management. He is among those who supports Rayneshia for the position of Akiba Duke. Trivia *His battle capabilities as an unplayable class, Successor, is unknown, but some have speculated that he uses all sorts of devices in combat. References Category:Characters Category:People of the Land Category:Half-Alv